Orange
by Asukai Haruka
Summary: Centuries ago, a pair of twins who loved each other were separated, linked by a promise to meet again whether in this life or the next. Will they be able to keep this childish promise? Yuri twincest, Luka x Miku, suicide and murder (nothing explicit), oneshot. Other names are used for both characters for most of this entry to suit the storyline. Please read and review!


**A/N: In this story, Luka and Miku are identical twin sisters. I have changed their names and their appearances to suit the story; I hope this is not too confusing. WARNING: This is a Yuri (lesbian) story containing incest (relationships between siblings). Please do not read if it makes you uncomfortable or angry. The "back" button will serve you well if so.**

**Names used in the story: Luka = Kiara Miku = Kiana**

**This fic was inspired by a song of the same name by Hatsune Miku, but it is not exactly a songfic.**

**Haruka**

**Luka (Kiara)'s POV**

The white edge of a dress fluttered in the breeze, as if threatening to either rip away from the wearer or carry the wearer away with it to the heavens. The gentle smell of the sea greeted us, and we smiled warmly at one another as she jumped along the ugly seawalls the white settlers built to "protect the shore". Fishing had become harder for those in our village due to these walls blocking the men's access to the water, but we were still able to cope somehow. Father was a strong man and he worked with our uncles, his younger brothers, to bring in the catch that helped the family survive.

The wind clawed at the seawalls fiercely, as if trying to gouge out the unsightly structures and fling them out to sea where they would drown miserably, forgotten by all. My younger twin sister, Kiana, jumped from stone to stone despite the shrieking wind, completely unafraid that she could easily be sent plummeting to her death in the rough water below. Giggling to herself, she leaped from wall to wall, stopping occasionally to gaze out at the horizon with a mature expression I had never seen on her before.

"Kiana, be careful!" I rebuked her, leaping onto the walls myself, "It isn't safe to play here when it is windy or wet, remember?" The wind tore at my black dress gleefully; aside from the color, it was perfectly identical to my younger sister's.

Kiana turned to face me and stuck out her tongue, her brilliant red eyes shining with mischief. Those amazing scarlet orbs were mirror images of my own; we were twins so identical that even father and mother could not tell us apart without asking us a question and determining which twin we were based on our response. We both had long pale orange hair and eyes the color of blood, we both had similar features and body shapes. Villagers jokingly called us clones of one another, some called us the "twin devils" due to the amount of mischief we used to get ourselves into. Our names, however, meant completely opposite things. I, the elder twin, was named "Kiara", meaning "darkness", and she, the younger, received the name "Kiana", meaning "light".

Everyone realized quickly that our names were accurate representations of our personality; I was the dark and quiet one who smoldered with dangerous beauty while Kiana was the light-hearted, cheerful and well-loved one who captured everyone's heart with her innocence.

"Kiana…" I sighed and ran after her, chasing the white hem of her snow colored dress. When I finally caught up to her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and refused to let her go, much to her amusement. Giggling, she struggled playfully in my grasp; we both knew well that neither of us wanted the embrace to end. Her warm back pressed up against my front, I wanted to ingrain that feeling into my memory for all eternity.

"Kiara…" she whimpered softly, looking down at the turquoise colored water below us, "I don't want you to go." It was obvious that Kiana loathed the future the both of us could clearly see for me, she did not want me to leave her side for she knew that I was unwilling to leave as well.

My throat constricted, my heart twisted itself in knots in my chest. I did not want to be reminded of the purpose of our trip to the seawalls today, but I guessed there was no point running from reality. There was no tomorrow for the two of us, we had always known our time was limited. The relationship we shared was forbidden, frowned upon by not only our village customs but by the white settlers' too, the moment we were found out, we would never meet again.

I knew that, and so did she. The love we shared was too sinful, too wrong, how could two sisters who shared the womb fall in love with one another romantically? No one could believe it, and no one would ever allow it. They did not know how important Kiana was to me nor how important I was to my sister; they had not the faintest idea about the twins whom they were forcibly separating. Kiana was my only weakness, without her, I was lonely and hollow inside. Also, without her, I had no qualms with killing, with torture and torment, Kiana was my heart as well. To her, I was a solid rock, someone whom she trusted with her life. By my side was a place she felt safe and secure, she was uneasy everywhere else.

They were going to force me to leave her behind and take a boat to the homeland of the white settlers, where I would be "schooled", when they did not even know the most basic things about us. Kiana and I would never meet again; this day was the last that we would ever share.

"I don't want to go either, sweetie," I whispered hoarsely, trying to suppress my tears, "I love you, I love you so much…" I failed; my voice broke as the salty tears flowed warmly down my cheeks, carried away by the strong wind. "Take heart, Kiana. Don't show them any weakness, we'll find a way."

"Promise?" she looked up at me with huge, tear-streaked eyes, and I nodded, "Cross my heart." She snuggled into my chest and sobbed pitifully; I stroked the back of her head gently and held her to me tightly, as if I could prevent them from taking her away from me.

Leaning gently into one another, we shared one final kiss on the faded gray seawall; I knew deep within my heart that our childish promise could never be fulfilled. We had been forbidden contact with one another, it took much lies and sneaking about to get to that moment, together alone at last. We both knew that the kiss we shared that day would be the very last, and we savored the contact for as long as we could. An innocently sweet meeting of lips morphed to an urgent entwining of tongues, desperately searing the other's warmth, taste and scent into our memories.

We played in the old church whose whitewashed walls were overgrown with ivy that night; we held a little wedding under the stain glass window that remained, promising to be by one another's side through thick and thin. "We'll meet again, I promise. Be it this life or the next, we will meet again."

With crayons, we scribbled a drawing of the two of us, Kiana told a bright story about us while we were working. She told of us running away from the island and the white settlers, living happily together forever without anyone else around us to judge us. We promised to someday live together in a peaceful, sun-bathed world of only the two of us, only I was mature enough to know that it was not possible. Holding my innocent, sweet little twin in my arms, I stroked her pale orange hair and whispered my love to her, listening as she sobbed into my chest, "I love you, Kiara, I love you so much… Don't go…"

I could only cradle her helplessly and whisper apologies into her small ear, savoring her warmth and dreading when the villagers would find us and carry us back to the village separately, hissing in our ears about the terrible sin we were committing. _Girls should love boys, for the first thing, and how could one go after her own sister? Disgusting! _Those cruel words always made Kiana cry, she had a heart much too fragile for the wrecking balls that they sent her way.

That morning, they had to carry me up the ship kicking and screaming and struggling. It took six men to restrain me and three to hold back my sister; desperate tears flowed down our cheeks as we screamed one another's names, pain overflowing from deep within our souls. Fighting a futile battle, we strained against those holding us until the other was out of sight, our hearts slowly crumbling as the distance between us grew steadily.

"I love you, Kiara!" through her tears, Kiana screamed her parting words at the top of her voice, raw emotion flowing from her. Father slapped her for it, but she ignored him and continued, "We'll meet again, it's a promise!"

I shouted back as loudly as I could, "I promise! I'll find you no matter how long it takes!" The love that flowed intensely between us silenced the sailors around me; they all just held me and looked away with their heads lowered. I screamed at them, pleaded with them to take me back to my sister or to take her with us, but they remained unmoving. I could see some of them crying, but they stood like stone as Kiana and I sobbed childish promises to one another, declaring our love without restraint. "Be it in this life or the next, we will meet again!"

I watched her until the pale orange of her hair disappeared from sight, forever ingraining within me the warmth of my sister, knowing that she would haunt me each time I looked at my reflection. I would never forget Kiana, not that I would ever want to.

We were ten years old the day we were ripped from one another. We were ten years old when we began to die inside.

_Light and dark were never meant to be, they are complete opposites who exist just to prove the existence of the other. They are doomed to never be able to coexist together. All they have is the minutes of sunrise and sunset where they briefly mingle, fully knowing they will never be able to stay with the other forever…_

_If we can be reborn, I hope we will no longer have to carry light and dark on our backs…_

**-Line break-**

In the confines of the boarding school, I struggled to survive, wondering how Kiana was every single moment of the day. In the morning when I woke, in the afternoon while I tried to stay awake through classes, in the evening when I tried to stomach the disgusting school dinner, at night before I fell asleep, in my dreams as I tossed and turned in my school-issued cotton nightgown, I thought of Kiana. _"Are you alright?" "Has that beautiful smile of yours withered away?" "Did you manage to fall in love with someone else like father said you would?" "Are you as lonely as I am?" "Do you miss me as much as I miss you?" "Can we really meet again?"_ Countless questions ran through my mind, consuming me completely. I became even darker than I was before; I was a knife-edge gleaming in the night, more than ready to swing. Nothing could replace Kiana, she was special to me, and all the gifts and conveniences of the town could not hope to compare.

When the other girls annoyed me in school, I never hesitated to throw a punch, and living on the island climbing trees, seawalls and roofs made me stronger than any of the white girls schooling there. I could give them a bloody nose with one punch, and I would gladly give it to them if I felt they deserved it. Even the slightest annoyance would set me off, a bimbo whining about not getting the latest dress behind me in class could end up with her front teeth knocked out, a kid who scuffed my shoes when she walked by could get thrown down the hallway singlehandedly, a girl speaking too loudly could get a bruised eye for a week, there was no end to what could get a student "punished" by me for. I even attacked teachers who scolded me for "daydreaming" in class; without Kiana, I was a heartless monster.

Indeed, I was darkness, and without my little light by my side, I was a complete monster. Bullies who targeted me for my hair color quickly became my victims, I tortured them whenever I was in a particularly bad mood, twisting their skin off in bloodied clumps, beating them black and blue and occasionally causing fractures, I did what I liked to anyone so much that even the principal feared me. They wanted to call the police to restrain me, but I had not committed anything grave enough to involve the police yet.

They threatened to expel me at times, but I knew it was an empty threat. The school was greedy and accepted a large sum of money to educate me fully, but they were all terrified of keeping me any longer. If I was capable of breaking bones at the age of ten, what would I be able to do at the age of eighteen? Kill with a single punch? I scared them, I was a child with no background, no family and no heart, I sat alone in the corner of the class and I would glare daggers at anyone who so much as looked over at me.

My heart was a dark wasteland, bubbling with a terrifying mercilessness that everyone knew had not fully unleashed itself. They knew that if my true darkness were ever freed, I would easily and willingly murder everyone in the school. What they did not know was that the only thing reigning in my evil heart was the happy ending Kiana and I had dreamed of, the promise that we shared. Though it was foolish and childish, I firmly believed that we would meet again and finally be able to love one another freely.

That dream was crushed completely when I turned fourteen. One of the white settlers from my home island informed the principal that my sister, my beloved Kiana, had committed suicide two weeks ago. They had sailed over immediately to tell her the news, wanting her to inform me about it. They thought my sister's death would mellow me, but they were wrong.

Listening to the news of my sister's death outside the principal's office, the chains that restrained the demon within me shattered like glass. _Their father forced her to marry… the boy tried to rape her… she killed him… so unlikely, her temperament was sweet as Kiara's is dark… in the morning, they found him dead… left a note… they never found the body… _ My blood boiled with each word, how could father force my beloved sister over the edge like that? How dare that boy try to defile my pure and beautiful younger sister?_**They are monsters, all of them. It is entirely their fault!**_ A dark voice growled in my head, staining the happy ending we had dreamed of with blotches of ink the color of the night. Kiana was dead, gone forever; the happy ending that we could have had was stained with blood and pain, ruined by the tragedy that had crept up and pushed us even further apart…

"Oh, Kiara, come on in. I'm sorry, we have bad news…" the principal's condolences were so obviously false that it made my skin crawl. I remained emotionless until my sister's letter landed in my hands; I unfolded it shakily and was surprised that I was still able to read the language of our tribe after being away for so many years. I was desperate to know everything, to know exactly who had wronged her, to exact revenge in her stead as well as my own. It was not a very long letter, but it conveyed everything I needed to know.

"_Dearest Kiara,_

_I am sorry that it has come to this. I wanted to wait for you, but the circumstances have made it impossible. After killing that bastard, I will be subject to hanging in the village, and I would rather not give them the pleasure of taking my life. I will show them strength and courage now, my love, by choosing my own path and choosing my own death._

_I will be awaiting you on the other side, sister, when you have arrived, let us take a new life together. However, if you have found someone else to love and live for, then leave me as I am, I will not blame you for it. I just want to write to you one last time and tell you that I loved you until the end, until this day, and I will never stop loving you. Even so, I am the one who put this to an end… does it not sound ironic?_

_I am sorry, Kiara, I wish that we could have kept our promise in this life. However, it does not mean we cannot take it to the next, does it?_

_Your loving sister,_

_Kiana._"

I could feel all my chains snapping and shattering away around me, I was standing in stunned silence and my threatening presence had completely faded. The principal obviously thought it was a permanent thing and was relieved, she would rather me sad and depressed than dangerous and violent. She reached out to touch my shoulder comfortingly, intending on pouring more false sympathies upon me. My right hand caught her wrist before she could touch me and I glared up at her, my blood red eyes shining through the shadows of my orange bangs.

"Don't touch me," I growled, and an audible snap filled the room as I broke her wrist. She screamed in pain, shock and horror, I simply turned to the wall and drew the sword of the school's founder from its scabbard. I swung; years of hunting in the village had made me experienced in sword-fighting, and blood splattered over the mahogany floor.

Holding my sister's final letter in one hand and a bloodied blade in the other, I swore to show the world my strength and courage by killing everyone in this accursed school and within that damned village. _**If a girl as sweet as Kiana could not get a happy ending, how could any of these bastards possibly hope to deserve one? Kill them, kill them all!**_

Kissing the letter in my hand gently, I whispered, "I love you, Kiana. Wait for me, I'll be there soon." Releasing the yellowed piece of paper, I allowed it to flutter to the ground and soak up the blood of my first victims. I would eliminate from this world they who did not deserve life, I would return home and bathe our village in blood when I finished my work in this school. When our village was nothing but memories, blood and ash, I would kill myself at the seawall where we had shared our last kiss, the seawall where we had played together for years, side by side.

With this in mind, I emerged from the principal's office with my bloodstained sword, killing everyone in sight without mercy. They screamed and pleaded, they ran and struggled, but I refused to heed them. Their kind had not bent to my pleas when I begged for my sister, why should I spare them who pleaded for their own pathetic lives?

The brilliant sound of a sword through flesh and bone echoed throughout the school, bathing its walls with fresh blood the color of my eyes, the color of my sweet Kiana's eyes. Having lost everything, I killed without care for the consequences; for I had nothing at all they could take away from me. Human lives meant absolutely nothing to me since the day I was born, and now that I could freely destroy them, I did so eagerly.

_**Die, all of you! How dare you disgusting, polluted beings walk this earth when someone as pure as Kiana was denied the right? Die, die, die! You do not even deserve to breathe, to smile, to laugh in this world where she once existed…!**_

That day, everyone in the school compound was killed, "brutally murdered by a psychopath" who had "red eyes like the devil" and "orange hair like the bleeding sunset". Slashed to pieces, stabbed and mutilated, I killed everyone who was in the school that day. At least 2400 people fell prey to my "insane and meaningless" attack; those reporters knew absolutely nothing about me. Those white settlers took me away from my beloved younger sister, my everything, my love, and then they let her fall into the darkness until she thought to take her own life. How could I let them get away with it? What I had done to them was already merciful, a few moments of pain could never compare to the four years that Kiana had suffered!

A few days after the police stopped swarming over the school compound, I doused it in kerosene and set it alight. I watched from the rooftop of a nearby building as the school burned and the police panicked, lights flashing wildly as they ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. I watched until the school compound was eliminated to my liking, then started seeking a boat back home to stowaway on to.

_Wait for me, Kiana. I will kill those who have wronged you and then join you. We have not lived enough lives to be allowed into paradise, have we? Well, we shall endure whatever else that we need to, for the sake of a world comprising of just you and me…_

_We shall meet again in the next life, I promise you…_

**-Line break-**

The village had not changed a bit in the four years I had been gone, everything was still the way I had remembered it. That made my task easier, for I knew exactly which house father lived in and would start my massacre with him. It was the dead of the night; the world was dark but nothing in comparison to the venomous depths of my heart. Like a ghost, I walked soundlessly through my old village, a place that held absolutely no value in it without Kiana.

I knocked on the door, hearing a familiar sleepy shuffle as father rose from bed and pulled open the door. Catching sight of me, a mirror image of my sweet younger sister, he gasped, "K-Kiana…?" He did not look sorry for what he had done to my sister, he only looked frightened and I knew he was going to come up with an excuse to save himself at any moment. He would say he chose the wrong boy, that he never knew, though he would never have had to choose a boy if he had just allowed us to stay together.

"Kiara," I corrected him darkly, unsheathing the sword I had stolen from that accursed school, "I am here on Kiana's behalf."

Father paled immediately, "You heard…?" The look on his face made my blood boil, had he intended on keeping me in the dark forever? Had he intended on keeping me buoyed on false hopes?!

I snarled at him, "Of course I heard. You forced the girl I love to marry a man who tried to rape her!" I raised the blade, my eyes burning with hatred. Looking at my pathetic and useless father, I swung the sword without remorse, cutting through him and killing him instantly.

Mother woke to the sound of father's corpse crumbling to the floor, and she stared at me in disbelief. Muttering Kiana's name along with a prayer against evil spirits, she backed away; my rage skyrocketed. Even in death, Kiana would never become evil! She was a girl who thought everyone was nice; she was a girl who smiled at everyone and was kind to everyone, who forgave and forgot wrongdoings the day they happened. How dare my mother think her an evil spirit?

When we were born, all the evil we were meant to possess collectively entered my body, and all the good entered Kiana's. That was what the village elder always told my parents, he told them that we should never be separated for the good of the village. I was the one with the evil heart, I was the monster, Kiana was the angel who never deserved the pain she was put through! _**Now, mother, it is time for you to pay for what Kiana had to endure!**_

That night, I killed the people who used to hiss at my sister and me, calling us black-hearted sinners, right after I murdered my own parents. I killed everyone and did not spare even the newborn in his crib nor the unborn in his mother's womb. It was the village's punishment; it was the curse of Kiara and Kiana, the darkness and the light that should have never been separated. Those kids that used to bully my little sister, those kids who picked on her for loving her elder sister, those kids she readily forgave with her angelic smile, I killed them all with two blows that night. A punch to wake them and force pain into their twisted minds, and then a sword through the chest to finish them off once and for all; it brought me satisfaction to see the look of fear in their eyes as they choked out my name in terror before they died.

When the entire village was exterminated, every human dead, every dog and cat and goat and cow similarly splayed on the ground in their own lifeblood, I set the village alight. Using kerosene I had stolen from the white settlers, who were all headed to the mainland instead of by the sea where we lived, I doused the houses and grass and burned everything. The flame was to cleanse away the sins that had been committed against my beloved sister; I torched the village for the sake of our vengeance.

The Sun rose at dawn to a plot of charred land marked by mounds of ash and fragments of bone. The watery morning light washed away the darkness from the world, giving me a glimpse of my beloved Kiana's face amongst the golden clouds. With a smile, I climbed onto the seawalls where we had played four years ago, bathed in sunlight the color of my hair, of her hair.

Pressing the blade against my stomach, I smiled to the sky one last time, ready to leave this world that would have never allowed our love to exist. The pain gnawed at the edge of my mind as the sword ran through my chest, only one thought reverberated in my relieved mind.

_Kiana, I'm coming…_

**-In the Next Life-**

My heart thumped in my chest as I stood, palms sweaty, in the lounge room of Crypton Music Corporation. I had only been hired months ago and I was surprisingly popular. Songs of mine like Luka Luka Night Fever and Just Be Friends blared from radios alongside _her_ songs, and at last I was going to meet her properly. Hatsune Miku-san, a sweet and good-natured teenager with long turquoise hair in twintails and similarly sea-colored eyes, Crypton's biggest success and number one diva.

She had agreed to sing a song together with me, and Master had already come up with a forbidden love song for us. Hatsune-san had said it was alright with her to sing such a song, so I decided not to be such a chicken and agree to it too. I really wanted to get to know her more; I felt attracted her for some strange reason, it felt as if I had been by her side for an entire lifetime.

At last, Hatsune-san walked into the lounge, greeting me with an adorable yet heart wrenchingly familiar smile, "Megurine-san!" She bounded over to me and, as if it was the most natural thing to do, latched herself to my side. I tensed awkwardly, filled suddenly with a nostalgic warmth. She realized what she was doing and pulled back with a blush, apologizing profusely.

"It's alright, Hatsune-san," I assured her, "And… just call me Luka."

With a dazzlingly adorable smile she replied, "Alright, Luka! Please call me Miku!" Entranced by her adorable innocence, I nodded, taking out the sheet music and licking my dry lips as I presented the duet to her, wondering why there were butterflies fluttering in my stomach. The song's title was printed at the top of the page: _Magnet._

She smiled and happily flipped through it, not at all bothered by the suggestive portions in the lyrics and completely unaffected by the meaning of the content. A lesbian love song, no star had ever dared do that before. And now, Miku and I were going to do it with a girl we barely knew. No, it did not feel like I barely knew Miku, it felt… like I had connected to her soul from a time long before either of us came into existence in this time.

"Does it bother you, Miku?" I asked nervously. She shook her head with a huge smile, assuring me that she thought I was a very nice person and would never make use of her or hurt her. She told me that somehow, she felt that whatever consequences this song might bring upon us, we would face together.

With a chuckle, she mentioned another one of her popular songs, "_Orenji_", which had received mixed reviews for being a song about a pair of lesbian twins in love with one another. Curiously, I asked what made her write the song, and she responded that the words just suddenly flowed from deep within her, from part of her soul that somehow did not feel like her own. She softly sang a few lines from the song, _"Aishite imashita saigo made, kono hi made. Soredemo, owari ni suru no wa watashi na no desuka?"_ I loved you until the end, until this day. Even so, am I the one to put it to an end?

It felt strangely familiar to me as well, as if someone had once delivered similar words to me. "I loved you until the end, until this day." Why "the end", why "this day", as if the one who said those words died before she conveyed those words to me? To die loving someone, to tell someone before you died that you loved them right up to the end… How tragic… I found myself singing a few lines from the song myself, even though I only recalled hearing it once, _"Mou futari ni ashita ga nai koto mo, tada zutto, sou, zutto, kakushite shimaou." _The fact that there won't be a tomorrow for us, let's just forever, yes, forever, keep that hidden…

Miku smiled up at me almost sadly; there was a significance in those lines somewhere, the lines that we had just sung, but definitely not for us! We barely knew each other, so what was this nostalgic yet painful feeling in my chest?

I turned fully to face Miku, wondering if we shared something from beyond this lifetime, from beyond this world. I randomly commented, "Back in 1754, the elder girl of a pair of twins from a tribal island massacred everyone in her boarding school in Britain. She torched it and then snuck home, where she proceeded to kill her entire village." The turquoise haired girl looked suddenly thoughtful as I continued babbling facts like the encyclopedia I was nicknamed after, "They called her a devil, she had red eyes like blood and hair like the sunset. She committed suicide after burning everything down."

"It seems familiar somehow…" Miku muttered to herself, unknowingly echoing the feeling in my own chest. Why in the world did a psychopathic tribal girl massacring the people she knew feel familiar to us? It made absolutely no sense… or did it…?

Miku suddenly spoke in another language, an ancient, tribal tongue I had never heard in my life yet somehow understood, _"It's good to meet you again, Kiara."_

Before I could think, words in the same language spilled out from me, _"You too, Kiana. It has been too long."_

Staring into her beautiful turquoise eyes, for the briefest moments, I caught a glimpse of another girl entirely. No, it was not another girl, it was still Miku's soul, but in another body, a girl with blood red eyes and beautiful orange hair. In those scarlet depths, I saw a reflection of myself, a girl with the same red eyes and pale orange hair. Twins…?

A strange scene flashed before my eyes, one of ugly stone seawalls stretching into the distance. A pair of identical girls, twins, leapt from wall to wall, one in a white dress and the other in black. Smiling, they laughed together as the orange light of sunset spilled over them, the same hue as their flowing hair.

_Orange._

**A/N: I hope that was a satisfactory read! Please leave me a review if you have any comments at all, thank you in advance!**

**Haruka**


End file.
